


Let Love Bleed Red

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [11]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Loki is pregnant again, M/M, Oral Sex, Sigrid is getting older and looking more like Tony, They are going to get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things seem to getting back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Love Bleed Red

"Hello, my little baby. Did you enjoy Asgard? Was Thor good with you? Mommy missed you very much, yes he did." Loki cooed as Sigrid smiled.

Things were getting better now. Loki and Tony were going to be an official family. There was another child on the way. Loki was getting out of his dark hole. Sigrid has her mother back. Things were actually going to be okay. Sigrid was attached to Loki's hip 24/7. Tony didn't take it personal. If anything, he was glad that Loki was feeling better. They had to figure some stuff out but right now, they were being a happy family. Loki wouldn't let Sigrid out of his sight either. He missed his baby. 

"Tony, she's so cute. She'll have so many suitors." Loki cooed again.  
"Damn right. Remember, Sigrid, their jewels are the most important body part so if something goes wrong, hit there as hard as possible." Tony laughed.

After dinner, a bath and about an hour of playtime, Sigrid was put to sleep. It gave Tony and Loki more time to have a chat.

"What do you want to name the baby?" Loki asked.  
"Anything you want." Tony said.  
"Magni."  
"....."  
"It means colossal strength."  
"For a boy or girl?"  
"Either gender."  
"That's fine by me. I was gonna say Finn."

Loki rolled his eyes and kissed Tony.

"Wanna, ya know, do it?" Tony smiled.  
"I'm exhausted from playing with my baby but I'll pleasure you for being so patient with me." Loki smirked.

Loki dragged Tony to their bedroom and Tony sat on the edge of their bed. Loki sat himself between Tony's legs and slowly unzipped Tony's pants, biting his lower lip. Tony brushed his fingers through Loki's soft raven hair as the trickster kissed the tip of Tony's hard cock.

"Oh god, Loki." Tony moaned.

Loki put Tony's whole cock in his mouth and began to suck slowly. Tony grabbed the back of Loki's hair as Loki sucked harder. Tony's toes curled as Loki started to deep throat. Tony panted as Loki kept sucking. 

"Oh god." Tony gasped. "I'm gonna come."

Loki got Tony horny. He found himself getting hot the more he saw Loki's baby bump grow as well. First Sigrid and now, Magni. Eww. Weird to be thinking of your kids while your lover is going down on you. Who cares? Tony had a family. And he was happy.

"Oh shit!" Tony abruptly gasped and came in Loki's mouth.

Loki looked up to Tony and swallowed every drop. God. Loki got Tony horny when he swallowed. That was good enough for him. Loki got in bed and they laid together, fingers locked with each other.

Tony was fast asleep but Loki was having some problems staying asleep. He was in some pain. it was probably because of the pregnancy. All pregnancies are different, he discovered. But this one was different. He sat up and felt something...wet. He looked down but it was too dark to really see. Loki put his hands on his stomach, down to his legs and the sheets were wet. Did he pee? He threw the covers off and his eyes widened.

"TONY!" he screamed.


End file.
